


A Romantic Encounter

by atearsarahjane



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atearsarahjane/pseuds/atearsarahjane
Summary: Originally posted 22/10/15 on ff.net





	A Romantic Encounter

I didn't always intend upon being there that day. In fact I wasn't supposed to be there at all but my romantic soul simply could not resist paying the pair of them a visit.

I'd only known them for a few months but anyone could see that they were hopelessly and painfully in love with each other even if they were separated by properness and tuberculosis. As soon as I was witness to the female come to her decision I knew what I must do.

I settled down thick upon the area, a blanket of mist and fog that made the rest of the world retreat into the background. I was rather proud of my plan to obscure the bus stop sign so that she would get on the incorrect bus and the rest of the plan could commence.

The plan played out even more beautifully than I could have imagined. I was watching the mans face as his son, rather amusingly, hung out of the window to shout that he could see a woman. His face only grew better when he realised the 'woman in the wrong clothes' was in fact the woman he loved. Her face when she turned and saw him would stay with me for eternity.

I was sure the encounter would still have been romantic had it been a clear and sunny day as was agreed upon at the council but watching her appear through the fog, watching him wrap his coat around her as they spoke without words, I knew I had made the right decision by appearing there that day


End file.
